My World
My World is the second ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Japanese rock band, SPYAIR and composed by UZ with lyrics written by MOMIKEN. Track listing Regular Edition #My World #Come on #BEAUTIFUL DAYS(acoustic version) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= Kabe ni motarete hitobanjuu Kangaete mitan da jibun no koto Eranda iku saki wa koko de ii no ka? Wakaranaku narun da Demo, kotae nante denai mama sa Doko ni tatte hisshi na mono sa Utsumuita shisen wo sukoshi age Mieta asa wa sunde ita Boku ga boku de aru tame ni Ushinaccha ikenai mono wa nani? Kantan ni denai kotae wa tsurakute kurushii yo Tatta ichido no Miss wo Nando mo kuyokuyo shinaide Arukeba, aiseru kana My World Daiji ni shitai to omou hodo Doushite hanareteku no darou? "Mou kore ijou wa nai" to ii nagara Mata motomeru kedo Katachi no mienai mono ni Namae wo tsukete "yume" ya "ai" to Yobu koto de sukoshi hokorashiki Ah, hontou wa sonnan ja nai no ni Boku ga boku de aru tame ni Kono kotoba ga mayowaseru Kantan ni denai kotae wa tsurakute kurushii yo Semete, mae wo muite ikou Motamota sezu ni Sagashi mono wa mitsukaru hazu kono World de Tsutawaranakute, nagedashita Zenbu kowarete Shimaeba ii to omotte ita demo, chigau Kanashimi sae Yasashisa ni kaete iketara sukoshizutsu dakedo Sekai wo suki ni nareru dakara Boku ga boku de aru tame ni Sore ga nani ka sagashite Kizutsuki tachitomari tsurakute kurushii yo Dakedo ichidokkiri da Jibun wo kuyokuyo semezu ni Arukeba, aiseru sa My World Hikari wa, susumu saki ni aru |-| Kanji= 壁にもたれて　一晩中　 考えてみたんだ　自分のこと 選んだ行く先はここでいいのか？ 分からなくなるんだ でも　答えなんて出ないままさ　 ドコにたって必死なモノさ うつむいた視線を　少し上げ　 見えた朝は澄んでいた 僕は僕であるために・・ 失っちゃいけないモノはなに？ 簡単にでない　答えは　辛くて苦しいよ たった一度のMissを何度もクヨクヨしないで 歩けば　愛せるかなMy World 大事にしたいと思うほど　 どうして離れてくのだろう？ 「もうこれ以上はない」と言いながら　 また求めるけど 形の見えないモノに　名前をつけて　 「夢」や「愛」と 呼ぶことで少し　誇らし気　 Ah　本当はそんあんじゃないのに 僕は僕であるために・・ この言葉が迷わせる 簡単にでない　答えは　 辛くて苦しいよ せめて、前を向いて行こう　 モタモタせずに 探し物は見つかるはず　 このWorldで 伝わらなくて　投げ出した 全部壊れてしまえばいいと思っていた でも違う・・ 悲しみさえ　 優しさに変えて　いけたら 少しずつだけど　 世界を好きになれる だから・・ 僕は僕であるために・・ それがナニかを探して 傷つき　立ち止まり　辛くて苦しいよ だけど、一度っきりだ　 自分クヨクヨ責めずに 歩けば、愛せるからMy World 光は進む先にある |-| English= I lean against the wall all night long I tried thinking about my circumstances Is it okay to have the future to go choose? I no longer know anymore But, sometimes things like a response won't appear But the thing that stood where is frantic Elevate those eyes that are looking down The morning in sight will be clear For one's sake I have to myself... What is the thing that musn't part entirely? It won't answer simply The answer is hot and painful Only once you miss Don't lose sleep over it again and again If we walk along, should I love MY WORLD? Why did I let go of the things I cherished? 'it can't be all that there is', I'll get it again Give a name, 'Dream' or 'Love' to this invisible thing If I can call it like that, I'll feel proud a bit Ah, but, the truth is, it's not like that I am me because I am here These words will get forgotten sometimes It is cruelly painful not to get the answer easily At most, let's face forward without slowing down I'll find the thing I am searching for In this World Scattered about or thrown away Even if all are destroyed, I thought it's alright but, I was wrong after experiencing sadness, I will live changed into someone kind It is slow, but I'll learn to like the world therefore.. I am me because I am here Being myself, I'm searching for something Eliminating all my vulnerabilities, the heat is painful But, just for once, not blaming myself so hard If I can move on, I'd come to love My World If I walk further ahead, the light is there Videos Full Version Trivia *Spyair later recorded "RAGE OF DUST ", the third opening theme for Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Category:Songs Category:Endings